Une rencontre inattendu Larry Stylinson
by Cassandra-p13
Summary: Harry se promène dans le parc depuis quelques heures. Harry adore aller au parc pour pouvoir pensée tranquillement mais aujourd'hui une rencontre va tout changer... Histoire de 1 chapitre "Larry Stylinson"


Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson du groupe Les One Direction ;)

"Dans l'histoire ils ne sont pas connu et ne sont pas des stars..."

Une Petite Histoire sur Harry & Louis:

Harry Styles 20 ans, n'a plus de famille, n'a pas d'amis sauf Niall qui a toujours était la pour lui depuis la mort de sa famille.

Louis Tomlinson 22 ans, tiens plus que tout à sa famille, il a 2 amis, Liam et Zayn et il s'entend très bien avec eux. Un jour la mère de Louis se retrouve à l'hôpital et elle ai dans le coma. Louis passe la voir tout les jours mais au bout de 2 mois elle meurt. Louis doit donc s'occuper de ses petites soeurs.

_PDV de Harry: _

Je suis avec Niall le seul ami que j'ai.

Niall: Harry tu devrai sortir un peut.

Harry: Pour aller ou?

Niall: Ben au parc. J'adore aller la bas.

Harry: Et pourquoi je devrai faire sa?

Niall: Pour moi.

Harry: Bon très bien mais seulement pour toi.

Niall: Sa te permettra de réfléchir un peut.

Harry: Oui tu as raison.

Niall: Bon je vais y aller moi je dois te laisser.

Harry: D'accord. Tu viens me voir à quand?

Niall: Quand je pourrai je te dirai.

Harry: D'accord. Tu me manque déjà.

Niall: Toi aussi.

Niall part de chez moi, moi je sors aussi de chez moi mais pour aller au parc. Je marche en même temps de réfléchir.

_PDV de Louis: _

Je suis dans le parc, depuis la mort de ma mère je me sent très mal et pour aller un peut mieux je vais au parc ou ma mère nous emmener souvent à mes petites soeurs et moi. En marchant je me cogne à quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Harry: Oh euh excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu j'étais dans mes pensées.

Sa voix... elle ai magnifique... ses yeux OMG!

Louis: Euh... C'est moi je ne regarder pas ou j'allais... Vraiment désoler...

Je commence à partir et lui il me rattrape.

Harry: Tu voudrai pas rester avec moi?

Louis: Seulement si sa ne te dérange pas.

Harry: Si je le propose c'est que sa ne me dérange pas.

Louis: Dans ce cas oui je veux bien.

Harry: Tu t'appel comment?

Louis: Je m'appel Louis.

Harry: Moi c'est Harry.

Oh le Harry Styles qui a perdu toute sa famille il y a quelques années... Moi j'ai encore mes petites soeurs mais lui il n'a personne.

Harry: Je vois que tu m'as reconnu toi aussi, pour tout le monde je suis le jeune de 20 ans qui a perdu toute sa famille quand il avait 15 ans, ils me prennent tous en pitié c'est pour sa que je n'ai pas d'amis. Sauf mon meilleur ami Niall, il a toujours était la pour moi...

Louis: Je ne te prend pas en pitié, je te comprend...

Harry: Et comment tu peux me comprendre?

Louis: J'ai perdu ma mère il y a quelques mois, j'ai toujours mes petites soeurs mais sans elle ce n'est plus pareil, je dois m'occuper de mes soeurs, je vois qu'elles sont triste et sa me rend mal...

Harry: Ah... Je suis désoler je n'aurai pas du dire que tu pouvais pas comprendre.

Louis: Ce n'est rien t'en fais pas. Bon je vais devoir y aller car mes petites soeurs m'attendent. On se revoit un autre jour, tiens mon numéro.

Je lui passe mon numéro de téléphone et lui il me passe le sien.

_PDV de Harry: _

Je viens de rentrer chez moi, ma rencontre avec Louis c'était juste trop magique. Je crois que j'en tombe amoureux. C'est la première fois que je parle avec quelqu'un d'autre que Niall. Il faut que j'en parle à Niall d'ailleurs il va être content pour moi. Il ma dit qu'il passera chez moi demain. Pour le moment il faut que j'aille dormir.

_Le lendemain matin:_

Je me fais réveiller par quelqu'un qui sonne à la porte. Je me lève de mon lit et je vais ouvrir, je suis toujours en boxer.

Harry: Euh salut, comment tu as fais pour trouver mon adresse?

Louis: Je tes suivi hier... euh...

Harry: Si tu voulais mon adresse tu aurai pu me la demander.

Louis: J'avais peur que tu ne me la passe pas. En tout cas je me suis rendu compte qu'on habite à quelques pas l'un de l'autre.

Harry: Oh vraiment. Euh entre oh faite je ne vais pas te laisser dehors.

Louis: Merci.

Louis entre chez moi, il s'assoit sur le canaper.

Harry: Tu veux quelque chose à boire? J'ai du coca, du fanta, de l'eau, du café si tu veux...

Louis: Non merci je n'ai pas très soif.

Harry: D'accord comme tu veux.

Niall: Harry tes la?!

Harry: Ah mon meilleur ami Niall vient d'arriver. Je suis la!

Niall: Tu devinera jamais... Euh Harry c'est qui?

Harry: Je te présente Louis, je l'ai rencontrer au parc. Oh faite Niall il faut que je te parle.

Niall: Oui. On a cas aller dans ta chambre.

Je rentre dans ma chambre avec Niall.

Niall: Tu veux me dire quoi?

Harry: Je... je crois que je suis amoureux.

Niall: Mais c'est génial! C'est qui? C'est Louis?

Harry: Mais comment tu sais que c'est Louis?

Niall: Ben excuse moi mais à par Louis et moi tu ne connais personne...

Harry: Oui c'est vrai. Bon on repart au salon.

De retour dans le salon je vois Louis qui pleure.

Harry: Louis tu pleure, qu'est ce qui a?

Louis: Ah bon je pleure... Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte...

Harry: Viens la.

Je prend Louis dans mes, je sais ce qui la fait pleurer c'est la mort de sa mère.

Harry: Sa va aller je suis la.

Louis s'arrête de pleurer.

Niall: Bon je dois vous laisser Zayn et Liam viennent me chercher pour jouer au foot.

Louis: Liam Payne et Zayn Malik?

Niall: Oui pourquoi?

Louis: Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et ils ne m'on pas inviter...

Niall: Oh... euh ils sont la.

Louis: Fais les venir je veux m'expliquer avec eux.

Niall: Très bien.

_PDV de Louis: _

Niall a fait venir Zayn et Liam.

Liam: Louis?

Zayn: Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

Louis: Je suis avec un ami. Et vous, vous allez jouer au foot sans moi!

Liam: Tu étais mal, tu voulais rester seul et tu nous la dis hier, on ne doit pas te déranger pendent quelques jours...

Louis: Ah oui désoler j'avais oublier.

Zayn: Pas grave. Tu veux venir?

Louis: Non c'est bon je vais rester avec Harry. Merci quand même.

Liam: Y a pas de quoi. A plus tard.

Louis: A plus tard.

Niall, Zayn et Liam partent en me laissant seul avec Harry. Depuis que je l'ai vu je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je crois que j'en suis tomber amoureux.

Louis: Harry?

Harry: Oui?

Louis: Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Harry: Oui dis moi.

Louis: Je veux te le montrer.

Harry: Me le montrer?

J'embrasse Harry, au début il ai choquer puis il y répond.

Louis: Je t'aime Harry.

Harry: Je t'aime aussi Louis.

Je l'embrasse encore et encore. Je l'aime et il m'aime.

**_Voilà la fin, quand avez vous pensez? Avez vous aimez?_**

**_Une review s'il vous plait :) _**


End file.
